Honey produced by bees in a honeycomb has a moisture content which will vary from one area of the country to another. In order to effectively store honey, the moisture content of the honey must be approximately 18.5% or below. Honey with a moisture content higher than this has a very limited life in storage.
Until recently, the government would purchase both "wet" and "dry" honey and then mix the two to obtain the appropriate moisture content necessary for storage. Because of new government regulations, however, the government will no longer accept wet honey. Thus, honey producers have had to mix the honey between themselves so as to obtain the appropriate moisture content, since there was no previously known method or apparatus for reducing the moisture content of liquid honey.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reducing the moisture content of honey.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing the moisture content of honey which will provide adequate reduction of the moisture content in one pass.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a moisture reducing apparatus which is simple in operation and economical in manufacture.
Yet another object is to provide a moisture reducing apparatus which is adjustable in the amount of moisture it removes from the liquid honey.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.